Honeymoon On Naboo
by bluemoongirl27
Summary: AU Sequel to Last night of Innocence and The Day After Innocence Anakin and Padme are on their honeymoon.


Honeymoon On Naboo

By: Bluemoongirl27

Rated MA

AU Sequel to Last night of Innocence and The Day After Innocence

Anakin and Padme are on their honeymoon.

Finally I have completed this first chapter. I must tell you all this story is nothing like the other two it's much more sexy and lighthearted like the beginning of Last Night of Innocence. I wanted to explore the more sensual side of Anakin and Padme's relationship, and let these characters have fun together. Hope you enjoy. 

Chapter 1: It all started here

R2 and C3O carried several suitcases. But their constant banter went unnoticed by the very happy newly married couple strolling behind them. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amadala Skywalker walked together in a warm embrace melting in their loving

gaze. Padme still wore her wedding dress of beaded white lace. The lovely bride studied her new Jedi husband. He was so handsome with eyes as blue as the lake shimmering around them from the setting sun. The two droids entered the master bedroom with the luggage. Last time the beautiful lake retreat was inhabited by several servants, but this time the young couple had decided their droids would be their only company.

The newlyweds walked over to the side of the balcony where they had shared their first kiss.

"It all started here." Padme said softly taking in their surroundings. She watched the golden sheen of the sun spreading across the water as it began to disappear behind the mountains.

Anakin touched her cheek and smiled. "I'm just glad I managed to get the nerve up to make a move."

Padme giggled. "You had me so worked up."

Anakin rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah right, that's why you pulled away from me."

"No, I pulled away from you because I wanted to jump your bones." She wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

Anakin smiled raising an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked huskily caressing her back.

"Um hmm in the worst way." Padme drew her eyes away from his shyly. "In fact, I seriously considered fooling around with you after we were rolling around together in the field."

"You did?" Anakin asked with pleasant surprise lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"But you rolled off of me just when I thought you were going to kiss me."

"I rolled off of you because I knew you could feel how much I wanted you, and I didn't want to scare you."

Padme let out another giggle. "Yeah, men can't exactly hide their excitement like women can."

"Like right now." Anakin pressed his body close to hers. Padme felt the evidence of is immense desire for her pushing against her large belly.

"I love you angel."

"I love you so much Ani."

Their tongues swam together with the waves of their passion speeding up the pace. Anakin broke his mouth away trailing a river of fierce passionate kisses down her neck. A pleasant moan escaped from her mouth while she moved her fingers through his

golden untamed locks. In the next moment Anakin swept her into his strong arms and slowly walked into their bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind being locked away in this bed for the rest of night Mrs. Skywalker?"

"Not at all Mr. Skywalker, but first I need to make a quick trip to the fresher."

Anakin set his lovely bride down gently, and watched as she unclipped her delicate lace veil. Padme set it down on a chair and picked up a small case. As soon as she closed the door to the fresher, Anakin proceeded to disrobe in lightning speed. Wearing only a pair of white silk boxers, he sat impatiently on the large king size canopy bed.

Anakin could hardly breathe when the fresher door finally opened. Padme moved slowly towards him wearing a soft white negligee that swept past her large belly with a hemline ending right above the knee. The wispy layered material joined right underneath her bust; which he found extremely difficult to tear his gaze from. Her breasts that had grown quite a bit larger were spectacularly displayed for his grateful happy eyes. The upper part of the gown cupped her in like two soft white shells that barely covered her nipples. Starved to

taste their sweetness, Anakin's hungry mouth watered. He itched to gather her long chocolate curls in his hands. His breath grew raged as she stood before him slowly threading her fingers through his hair. She was driving him wild and she had barely touched him. If his member could grow arms, or legs he knew it would tear through his boxers to find its way home. He took her hand in his and she followed him slowly onto the bed.

They lay down next to each other on the bed. As always the young couple lost themselves in their eyes shining with undying love. Anakin slowly reached out his right hand to graze her delicate cheek. The pads of his fingers slid down the rosy flesh as he leaned down to join his lips with hers. Tears of joy stung behind both of their eyes knowing that this moment had finally come true. Their love would be celebrated in the ultimate ritual consummating their vows as husband and wife.

Kisses grew passionate quickly. Lips met and parted over and over again. Padme reached down, took Anakin's right hand, and placed it on her breast. The soft material slid under his fingertips while his thumb found the silky skin of her bosom. It took everything in him not to attack her like a caged animal. When she had him at a fever pitch

like this, he'd find himself using Force calming techniques to control his raging desires for her. And Force did he desire her. So much that it scared him sometimes knowing what he would have done in his blindness to save her. Anakin made a silent prayer of thanks to Qui-Gon for saving them both from the dark side. It made the moment even sweeter with emotion knowing that their baby was growing inside her. Tenderness swept through his heart when his hand rubbed her belly. She was too big for him to lie on top of, or visa versa. There were only a few ways they could love one another completely.

Ever since he found out she was pregnant Anakin handled her as delicately as a blossoming rose. The need to protect her remained. Padme was vulnerable with such a large belly weighing her body down. He could feel her through the Force calling to him. His angel needed him inside of her.

Anakin's tongue fluttered over the sensitive skin of Padme's inner thighs, briefly tasted the sweetness of her lower lips, and up her belly to savor her rosy buds of desire.

His tongue glided over one hardened nipple pulling the negligee off in the process. He felt his length grow impossibly harder when he saw she hadn't been wearing any panties.

"Lose the shorts Jedi."

His concentration moved from the appreciative study of dark silky curl's surrounding where he desperately wanted to be. Anakin looked up to find his bride with a teasing smile spreading across her face.

"Is that a request my lady?' Anakin raised his eyebrows in naughty fashion.

"You bet it is." He began to peel his boxers off, but Padme stopped him.

"Wait, let me do it. You've already stripped everything else off. Let me have some fun."

Anakin smiled wickedly lying back on the pillows. Padme followed him reaching down to run the silky material over his excitement. He groaned in need begging her not to tease him. Before he could think on it, her hand clamped down on his erection pulling it out of

his boxers. His head spun with euphoria from her hand feeling up and down his length. The hot shaft in her hand ignited an ache deep inside her that needed to be healed, but first she wanted to do more then touch him. She needed to taste him. Anakin's back nearly snapped off the bed when her tongue began to travel around the head of his penis.

He gathered her long, satiny curls through his fingers heaving oxygen through his lungs. A long pleasurable moan escaped from him as she attempted to take him deeper into her mouth. This was never an easy task as he was anything but small; which she had absolutely no problem with. From their very first night together, Anakin had brought her to such amazing heights of ecstasy she never dreamed was possible. Padme had read about women having multiple orgasms, but assumed it was pure fiction. Oh how wonderfully wrong she had been. Anakin was indeed the chosen one. Launching them to the stars each and every time they made love. His kisses were like candy and the feeling of his length moving inside and filling her was like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Although she must admit when she first caught sight of his size it did scare her and it hurt, but only briefly. Since that moment they were no longer two people. They became one soul never to be the same again.

The woman inside her was awakened to a new craving. Before Anakin came along sex was not something she'd let herself focus on. Sure there were suitors, but none of them interested her enough to consider it with them. A kiss was a nauseating thought let alone sexual intercourse. Her appetite for love was replaced with a thirst for justice. But the second their eyes met again in her apartment a delicious heat spread through her.

Padme found herself fantasizing about him especially after their first kiss.

She felt Anakin tug her hair as his hard thick flesh slid out of her mouth. Anymore of this and he would lose it down her throat; which was definitely not what they wanted their first time to be as husband and wife. His mouth claimed hers in a breathy kiss.

"Your so beautiful."

"Even as big as I am."

"Makes you even more beautiful knowing your carrying our baby." He said huskily gazing deeply into her eyes.

Both sitting up, Anakin sucked on her neck passionately and lashed up and down with his tongue. Padme held on to him tight and cried out. Anakin lowered her to the bed and onto the fluffy pillows. Having left her breasts abandoned for far too long, Anakin suckled her while teasing the other nipple with his fingers rolling and pinching lovingly. He moved over to its twin and continued to drive her insane with pleasure. She was deliciously ripe and sweet in his mouth like a piece of succulent shura fruit.

"Oh Anakin I'm so hot. I'm so ready for you love." She breathed the words heavily. Her heart beating in his ears as he kissed between her breasts and back to her parted lips.

His lips left hers in a seductive pop that echoed sweetly around the room, his deep blue eyes meshing into hers. "Your wet for me?" His lips whispered over hers.

"Oh yeah." She smiled back at the lecherous grin spreading across his face while she moved her fingers through his hair, and grabbed his firm buttocks with her other free hand.

Anakin smirked. "Got a good grip?"

Padme smiled back. "Um hmm."

Now how are we going to do this she thought naughtily? He couldn't lie on top of her. That was their favorite position. She loved the feeling of his weight pressing down on her while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Instead of it being intimidating to see him staring hotly above her while he moved inside of her, she felt desired, protected, and loved. The need to kiss and hold each other while they made love always came over them.

His fingers slid easily over her femininity, Anakin spread her legs gently placing one leg over his shoulder, and began to position himself at her entrance. She felt him slowly entering her. Padme's breathing grew shallower. Her body growing more sensitive from each delicious inch of him. A smile spread across Padme's flushed face as her eyes slowly closed to enjoy the wonderful sensations he was giving her. Anakin moaned in pleasure with her.

"Master Anakin is there anything that you, oh dear." Padme's eyes flew open from the annoying mechanical voice. Anakin's head turned suddenly.

"3PO Force." Anakin roared from shock and sexual frustration quickly separating himself from Padme. They scrambled to hide themselves with the covers.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about this." The protocol droid starred dumb struck and completely confused at his makers and mistresses lack of clothing. R2 beeped loudly and reached out to give 3PO a sudden shock with the blue energy bolt he threw his way.

"Ouch you little." 3PO jumped again from another shock. "Stop that you puny pile of."

"Get out!" Anakin roared at the top of his lungs. The room literally rumbled with the Force from his aggravation." With that cue both droids exited the bedroom as quick as possible. The door slamming on their way out.

"I'm shutting them down." Anakin jerked up suddenly, but Padme grabbed his arm.

"Believe me Ani, they're not going to be coming into our bedroom for a very long time after the way you yelled at them."

"They better not if they know what's good for them." He said breathing heavily spooned behind Padme, gently rubbing her arm, and kissing her shoulder.

"You just go back to what you were doing." Padme turned facing him.

Anakin chuckled. "It didn't ruin the mood?"

"It's going to take a lot more then 3PO to keep me away from you."

Their eyes are full of mirth as they smile at each other. Anakin leans in to capture her mouth savoring the irresistible sweetness of her lips. The kiss grows passionate quickly as she tares her mouth away and onto his hard chest moving her face over a light patch of chest hair, and down to the light trail of hair on his belly down to his groin and back again. The frustrations of their earlier interruption getting the best of him as he rolls her onto her back dying to touch and explore the delicate folds of her sex. He couldn't help himself he loved touching her body especially there.

He moved two fingers gently in and out of her to feel slippery wetness coat them instantly. Her body automatically gripping around his fingers starved for more much more. Unable to wait any longer Anakin propped Padme on some fluffy pillows against the ornately carved wooden headboard. Padme was now half lying down and half sitting up with her beautiful legs spread open for him. Anakin supported himself resting on his knees and forearms. Padme liked this position much more because now they could kiss and caress each other easier.

Husband and wife let out a deep moan of pleasure and relief the moment he eased into her. They instantly began working up a pace of unbridled passion. Riding each other like wild out of control banthas, Padme held onto his hard forearms with shaky fingers.

She was a site to behold with her long mahogany curls spread and fanned all around. Through heavy eyes Anakin watched in appreciation as Padme's perfect breasts jiggled this way and that way signaling for his attention. His mouth watered as he leaned down and sucked a luscious rose nipple into his warm mouth, lapping at it rapidly with his tongue and then treating the other with the same attention.

Their bedroom sang with the music of their lovemaking. The loud thumping of the headboard banging against the wall drummed erotically with squeaking springs from their sweaty bodies pummeling the mattress. A chorus of moaning and heavy breathing built to a thunderous crescendo as they neared their peeks.

Padme thought her heart would literally throb out of her chest. Pleasurable warmth heated up deep in side of her. Oh sweet gods he was hitting that spot again and again. His penis literally massaged every inch of her sweet core. How did he always know what to do and when? She truly was the luckiest woman in the universe.

Between her clamping down tight around his member and all the moaning and praising she called out to him, Anakin knew he would explode at any moment. He felt like one of the volcanoes on Mustafar from the heat and tension building inside his manhood.

The room literally erupted from the powerful force of their climaxes that seemed to go on forever in waves of intense pleasure. Finally crashing in each other arms exhausted, but wonderfully satisfied.


End file.
